Home Is Where the Rozens Are
by desert-tiger
Summary: AU  After losing his family in an accident, Jun is left in the care of Rozen and his strange, but loving, daughters. Will they help him realize they can be his new family? Update 8-28-12 Chapter 4 rewrite is up.
1. Move

**AN**: A plot bunny attacked me and would not cease until I wrote this. Enjoy.

**Update 08-21-12:** Made a few minor changes to the chapter. I think I managed to make it just a bit longer than it was before. Also fixed some spelling and grammatical errors, at least I tried to fix them all. I'm going to do this for every chapter and hopefully this re-write of sorts will help me get chapter seven done.

Home Is Where The Rozens Are

Ch1 Move

Sakurada Jun stood in the middle of his now empty room. The black haired boy ignored everything else around him as he stared lifelessly at a lone box sitting in the middle of the floor. After what seemed like hours, Jun slowly began to walk towards the small square object. He tenderly picked it up and cradled the box to his chest. Lifting his head slowly, he took another look around the room one last time before turning and walking out. A click reverberated through the house as he closed the door. Jun walked down the empty hallway without sparing a glance to any of the other doors that he went by, except for one. He stopped at a door which he was all too familiar with. It had been _her_ room after all.

_"Jun-kun, it's time for dinner!"_

_"You'll be late for school if you don't hurry!"_

_"Can you sew this button back on my shirt Jun-kun?"_

Jun covered his mouth with his hand as he violently shook her head as if he was trying to rid himself of any and all memories of the owner of that room. He quickly ran past the door and down the stairs to the living room. He collapsed in the middle of the floor, gasping for air. Once his breathing resumed its normal pace, he glanced around the room he now found himself in. It was bare, just like his room. Just like the rest of the house. Just like his life was now.

The boy stared blankly at the wall where their TV used to sit. Tears began to stream down his face.

_"Nori, Jun, stop watching TV and get started on your homework."_

_"Jun quit picking on your sister. You know your mom hates it when you do that."_

_"You've made us very proud son."_

A wave of nausea hit him, but Jun managed to quell the feeling. He supposed it was inevitable for him to feel this way. After everything that happened, this seemed minor in comparison to everything else he had to deal with. This should be easy. It was like a mantra he kept repeating over and over in his head. Leaving should be easy unlike when he had to pack _their_ things away or attending their funerals. Those things were nothing but heartbreaking. Being the one left behind was never meant to be anything but easy.

"Sakurada-san, are you prepared to leave?"

Jun's inner torment came to a halt after hearing that voice. He turned towards the front door where the speaker stood. A man with spectacles and somewhat long black hair in a butler's uniform slowly stepped into the home and towards the grieving boy. Jun tore his eyes away from the approaching man and instead chose to look around at his childhood home one last time. Every detail about it, he burned into his memory.

"Yeah, Shirosaki-san." Jun answered after a few more seconds.

He stood up with his box and followed the butler out the door. As he prepared to step into a limo parked in front of his home, he couldn't help but throw one final glance at the house. The weight of what he was doing suddenly hit him. He could never return here. This place that he'd known all his life was gone. There was nothing for him to return to. Nothing.

_"Good-bye,"_ Jun thought as he stepped into the limo.

The ride out of the city had been a dull one. Jun did nothing but stare out the window of the limo as the scenery zoomed by. They had been driving for about half an hour, with most of that time stuck in traffic, and the city was beginning to fall farther away from them. Jun turned away from the window, growing tired of the scenery. As of late, he had begun to notice he had grown tired of a lot of the things he use to enjoy. He glanced at his driver, Shirosaki-san and at the limo he was riding in. It felt unreal. A few days after the tragedy had befallen his family, he received word from a family lawyer that a man named Rozen would be looking after him. From what he was told, Rozen was an old friend of his mother and father. From what he was told, an arrangement had made between them that should anything happen to the Sakurada's, Rozen would look after their children. Jun was sure his parents hadn't counted on him being left alone though. He once again stared out the window in order to keep his mind from drifting towards the accident; however, his mind didn't seem to want to comply.

He was saved from further mental anguish when the limo came to a stop.

"We have arrived, Sakurada-san." Shirosaki stated simply.

Jun took this time roll down the window and get a better look at where he'd be living in for the foreseeable future. The house, no, mansion, was enormous. As they waited for the gate to open, Jun admired the intricate design of the gate. It twisted and curved in the middle into a design of a rose with smaller ones surrounding it. The gate creaked open, allowing them passage into the sealed off mansion. Jun marveled at the huge front lawn that contained beds of flowers and fountains. He briefly wondered how everything was maintained so well. Jun glanced further up the road and saw a fountain come into view. They circled in front of it and came to a stop in front of some short stairs. Jun grabbed his box and stepped out of the limo once Shirosaki opened the door for him.

It was then he noticed the man standing at the top of the stairs. The man stood tall with his locks of messy blonde hair falling gracefully around his face. He smiled gently at Jun.

"Welcome, Jun-kun."

"T-Thank you," Jun said with a bow. "I'm sorry to trouble you like this."

Rozen chuckled. "It's no trouble at all. I do hope your stay here will be comfortable. Shirosaki, please see to it that his belongings are placed in his room."

Shirosaki nodded and after calling a few more butlers for help, set to getting Jun's things out of the limo.

"Allow me to give you a tour of the house Jun-kun." Rozen waved a hand towards the front door.

_'You call this a house?'_ Jun thought absently. "Okay."

As Rozen showed him around the house, Jun marveled at how homely it seemed. There were almost no expensive items, flashy furniture or decorations around the mansion. Everything was kept relatively simple. In a way, that made Jun feel more comfortable. He already felt enough like an outsider and certainly didn't come from money so this helped ease his mind a bit. Then he began to wonder about the person he'd be staying with.

Jun actually didn't know anything about Rozen. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't even known the man was rich. It was partly his fault for never taking a look at the case files which his parent's lawyer had given him. All the information he needed to know about Rozen was probably there, but he had been rather preoccupied at the time preparing to leave his home to think about the man that would become his guardian. Looking around, he spotted a few pictures of various different girls. It didn't look like Rozen lived by himself. Who were those girls? Relatives? Jun hadn't expected the answer to his question to knock him over.

"Oomf!" Jun groaned as he was tackled from behind, falling to the ground. His glasses were tossed to the side from the impact.

Rozen stopped and watched the scene unfold. Jun slowly began to get up, but found he was unable to. Turing his head slightly, he looked back hoping to get a glimpse of the person who knocked him over. A pair of bright green eyes stared back at him. The small girl smiled at him.

"Hi! What are you doing on the ground?"

_'You knocked me over!'_ Jun thought angrily. "I fell." he answered instead. Whoever this girl was, he felt it was probably in his best interest not to snap at her.

The girls smile grew wider. "Then Hina will help you up!"

The girl rolled off of Jun and extended her small hand to him. Jun gently took it and pushed himself to his feet. Now that he was no longer on the ground, he squinted to get a better look at her, she seemed to be no older than 10. He couldn't be sure considering he lost his glasses during that collision.

"Hinaichigo, what do you do when you've done something wrong?"

The girl, Hinaichigo turned to Rozen. "I'm sorry Father. I didn't mean to run into him."

"Tell him Hina-chan, not me." Rozen smiled gently at her.

Hinaichigo turned back to Jun. "Sorry, I didn't mean to knock you over."

"I-It's okay." Jun answered.

"Now Hinaichigo, why were you running in the house?"

It was then that Hinaichigo remembered her reason for sprinting through the house like a girl possessed. She quickly hid behind Jun as more voices began to get closer and closer to them.

"CHIBI-ICHIGO!"

"Stop yelling already!"

"You really need to learn to control your temper."

"That brat desecrated my room ~desu."

"Is that why you scared her with the story of the Alligator of Truth?"

"Which is, by the way, the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"Shut up!"

Jun bend down and picked up his glasses. Better to see who he would be dealing with than squint like an idiot at them. As he put them on, six girls came into view. Hinaichigo made a bigger effort to hide behind Jun as one of the girls glared at the poor blonde girl. Her glare, however disappeared when she saw Jun and Rozen. She studied Jun for a moment before looking to Rozen.

"Father, who is this boy?"

Rozen smiled at them and motioned to Jun to take it from there.

Jun straightened up and bowed slightly. "Sakurada Jun. Nice to meet you."

The girls followed suit.

"Suigintou."

"Kanaria."

"Suiseiseki."

"Souseiseki."

"Shinku."

"Kirakishou."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." they all said in unison.

"Girls," Rozen began, all of them gave him their undivided attention. "I hope you will make Jun-kun feel at home since he will be living with us from now on."

Seconds passed before the words seemed to have sunk into their heads.

"What?!"

AN: Must sleep...review, just no flames.


	2. Investigation

AN: Yes, another chapter, and this one's longer. For those of you who are wondering, here are the girls and Jun's ages. Somehow it works out or at least, for my sake, pretend this was possible.

Suigintou: 17

Kanaria: 16

Suiseiseki: 15

Souseiseki: 15

Shinku: 14

Jun: 14

Hinaichigo: 12

Kirakishou: 8

Yeah, as I said, pretend this is possible, which it may very well be, but yeah...

update 8-22-12: This chapter has now been slightly re-rewritten as well, so enjoy.

Ch 2 Investigation

Rozen sat at the family's dinner table with his daughters. Jun had gone to his room to unpack his belongings. With the addition of a new family member, he thought it would be beneficial if they had a family meeting to talk about Jun's arrival. He calmly sipped his tea as his daughters argued among themselves about the new member of the house. It wasn't surprising that they all had mixed feelings about the boy which is why he hoped this little session would ease their minds and prevent any kind of unpleasant atmosphere in the future. The last thing Rozen wanted to cause was a friction in his family over this matter. That was not his intention after all. He'd just wanted to help a couple of old friends that did so much for him.

"That BOY is going to be living with us! I don't accept this desu!" Suiseiseki exclaimed.

"Calm down sis." Souseiseki tried in vain to calm her twin sister. She loved her sister, she really did, but when talk of the opposite sex began, there was no stopping her tirade of hate for the male species.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Shinku commented as she brought out a book to read. Personally, she didn't see why her sister was making a big deal out of the situation. Their father wouldn't have brought in this boy without a good reason so why worry about it?

"Yay, we got a brother!" Hinaichigo exclaimed happily. Being in a family of just girls could be tiring, in Hina's opinion anyway, so having a brother around would definitely be interesting.

"He is NOT our brother desu!" Suiseiseki told the girl firmly. "He's just some BOY who is going to be living here!"

"Why don't you like him?" asked Kirakishou innocently. Even though she was the youngest of the bunch, even she noticed her sisters irrational hate for a boy that they didn't even know. If anyone were to ask her, she'd say she was excited with the prospect of having an older brother to play with.

Suiseiseki flared up at that. "Because ALL boys are a bunch lying no good scums of the earth!"

Suigintou chuckled at her sister's behavior. "Just because you've had one bad experience with a boy you condemn them all. How childish."

"You have no right to judge seeing as you've never even HAD a boyfriend."

Suigintou almost choked on her tea. She set her cup down with a loud clang. Surprisingly, the tea cup held on and did not shatter with the girl's strength.

Tea cup 1: Rozens 0.

"What did you say?" She asked menacingly. Suigintou could hardly believe that her younger sister had the nerve to use that against her no matter how true the statement was. No one, not even her sisters, made a fool out of her.

Suiseiseki stood up and puffed out her chest. "You heard me. For being the oldest, you have yet to even find a guy who likes you ~desu. I on the other hand, have beaten all of you in that department ~desu."

Suigintou stood up from her chair and slammed her hands on the table. Her tea cup bounced off the small plate and rolled off the table. It still lived.

Tea cup 2: Rozens 0.

Their nice little chat was now degenerating into a brawl. Hinaichigo took this opportunity to jump out of her seat and into the lap of Kanaria, who was throwing death glares at Suiseiseki, in hopes that the older girl would protect her from the violent wrath of her elder sisters and boy did their wrath scare her. One thing Hinaichigo had learned long ago was to find some form of protection when things were about to get ugly between her elder sisters. She cast a nervous glance towards Shinku who had set her book down and stood along with the girls who would be participating in this little fight. It was always a bad sign if Shinku felt the need to actually stop reading her book. Souseiseki just shook her head and took another sip of her tea. She was not going to get involved. No matter how much she wanted to smack her sister for that insensitive comment. Last thing she needed was to help add more fuel to the fire.

"Suiseiseki, you can insult Suigintou as much as you'd like," a cry of indignation was heard in the background, but went ignored by the blonde girl. "However, I will not allow such an insult at me go unpunished."

Suiseiseki seemed to lose whatever bravado she had and she shrunk back from her younger sister. Despite the fact that she was older, Shinku could still be scary when she wanted. It was then that she suddenly realized that she'd unintentionally incurred the wrath of not only Suigintou but the rest of her sisters as well although the others didn't seem like they were about to jump her like Shinku and Suigintou. Rozen decided it was best to interfere before his daughters had another one of their infamous Alice Games, a clever way they'd come up with to aid them when they needed to settle their differences without fighting. Not that the games themselves were harmless all the time. There was more than one occasion when he'd needed to punish someone for causing harm to the other girls.

"Enough." He commanded.

The girls immediately turned their attention to their father. They each blushed at the fact that they acted in such a manner in front of him and sat down once again. They sipped their tea quietly as they waited for their father to continue.

"Girls, Jun-kun is not living here because he wants to. I'm afraid certain...circumstances have led him to our home."

"What would that be Father?" Shinku asked.

Rozen took another sip of tea before continuing. "He has lost his family."

Kirakishou looked slightly confused at the statement, but the older girls got the message. Rozen continued when no one said anything.

"It happened a few weeks ago when they were returning from a camping trip. It was raining and the roads were covered in a curtain of water. Coming around a corner, the driver from the opposite side lost control of his car and slammed into the Sakurada's car causing them to veer off the road. No one lived, except Jun-kun that is."

"H-how did he make it when everyone else..." Souseiseki asked quietly.

Rozen sighed. "His sister, Nori-sama, used her body to protect him before the car impacted. After the accident, he was kept in the hospital for about two days since his injuries were minor. Since then he's lived in his home alone."

"He doesn't have other family members to look after him?" Kanaria, who had been silent up till now, asked.

Rozen shook his head. "I'm afraid his family matter is another complicated matter. You see, his parents' marriage was never approved upon by either of his parent's families. After the accident, no one would claim responsibility for him. His parents knew this would happen, which is why they asked me to look after him should anything happen to them."

"Why you Father?" Suigintou asked. She sincerely felt for the poor boy, but that didn't explain why her father was left to care for him. She didn't even recall ever meeting the Sakuradas prior to this.

"The Sakurada's were the ones who helped me begin my dream of becoming a designer. After their marriage, Jun-kun's father began to work for a marketing firm that worked specifically with clothing design companies. It was thanks to him that my talent for clothing design was discovered. He put his job on the line when he recommended me to one of their clients."

"Why did he go so far for you Father?" Shinku asked.

Rozen smiled. "He and I had known each other since our college days. We were the best of friends and when he got married, he asked that I be his best man. It was also thanks to him that I met your mother."

The girls all perked up at the mention of their mother, especially Hinaichigo and Kirakishou since they were still very young when their mother passed away.

"But that's a story for another time." Rozen smiled gently at them.

The girl's spirits deflated somewhat, but they continued to pay attention to their fathers tale.

"Now where was I... oh yes. It was around the time when Jun-kun's mother was pregnant with him that we last visited. At the time only Suigintou, Kanaria, Suiseiseki and Souseiseki had been born. You four were too little to remember though. It was during this visit that I asked them what I could do to repay them for what they'd done for me. Jun-kun's father told me there was nothing that needed to be re-paid. I kept insisting. He eventually crumbled and told me the only thing he wanted was for someone to be there for his children should something ever happen to them. I gave him my word that I would care for his children should the unimaginable happen."

The girls bowed their heads solemnly. Kirakishou looked at her father sadly. Although she did not understand everything, she did understand one thing.

"He is alone, right Father?"

"That's right. He is alone at the moment, but he doesn't have to be. That's why he is here, so that he does not suffer alone and hopefully he can heal from this tragedy."

xxx

Jun sighed as he looked around the room. Everything looked in disarray since he hadn't really put stuff away. Boxes were strewn across the room. Some half opened others empty of whatever they held. It felt like he hadn't accomplished much in the last hour. Instead of continuing his work, he decided to fall face down on his bed in resignation. Rolling onto his back, he stared up at the ceiling in contemplation. This was his new home. It hadn't really sunk in until that moment. Jun took his glasses off and set them by his nightstand. It was almost dinner time and Shirosaki-san had told him he would come get him when the time came. He got up and headed to his closet. Not all his clothes were unpacked, but he was sure he could find something suitable for the evening. He chose a simple button up blue shirt and black pants. He set it on his bed and proceeded to his bathroom. Jun hoped to at least make a good impression on Rozen and his family. It was the least he could do for everything he was doing for him. He shut the door behind him and began to strip.

Meanwhile, the girls were heading to Jun's room with the intent to talk. They had come to the unanimous decision to get to know him better before jumping to conclusion like Suiseiseki had. She though, refused to admit she had been wrong with her assumption of the male species. The sisters wondered if Suiseiseki would ever get over what her ex did to her. Suigintou lead the way to Jun's room with her sisters trailing behind her. They had this meeting all planned out but a wrench was thrown in their plans when Kirakishou decided to tag along.

The six older sisters originally planned to talk to Jun about some things before allowing Kirakishou to get to know him. The Rozen sisters were highly overprotective of their youngest and wanted to clear their new house guest before Kirakishou met him. The younger girl though convinced them via her secret weapon: puppy dog eyes. They had yet to fail her and today was no different. The youngest Rozen had no idea why her sisters were being so weird about it, but she wanted to get to know her new 'brother' as well. She saw no harm in wanting to do that. Suigintou stopped her trek once she spotted Jun's room. She stepped up to the door and knocked. They waited for an answer, but nothing came. She frowned and knocked again. Again no answer came.

Suigintou was known for a lot of things, her sometimes cruel behavior towards her sisters, her love of black and so on and so forth. The one thing she was not known for was her tolerance for being ignored. If she addressed you, you better damn well pay attention. It was already an honor to even be acknowledged by one of the Rozen sisters, let alone the often aloof Suigintou. Without waiting any longer, she threw open the door. The sisters stared into the empty room. Where was Jun? It was obvious he had been there since it seemed like he'd attempted to get unpacked. The sisters entered Jun's room and began to investigate the boy's disappearance. They split up and each took a different section of the room. Suigintou took to looking through his closet. She often judged someone based on what they wore. After all, part of a first impression was based on a person's appearance. She rummaged through some shirts and decided that although his fashion sense was not great, it wasn't totally hopeless either. She sensed some potential.

Shinku was drawn over to a bookcase that was currently half filled. She scanned the few titles that were there and came to a sudden stop when she spotted a specific section. Now Shinku was also known for many things. She was often called 'Little Lady' for her prim and proper behavior. She was also known to be a bookworm. Her love and knowledge of literature was astounding, however, she was also just a teenage girl and being a teenage girl, Shinku had developed a secret love for romance manga. A love which was now testing her since right before her was a collection of manga unlike which she had ever seen before. A quick look at the boxes around her and her suspicion of more manga was confirmed. She glanced at her sister's way. They were all busy looking/scouring around the room. Dare she risk the ridicule of her sisters for a peek at her beloved manga? Shinku began a futile staring contest with the manga. One she was destined to lose before it even began.

Kanaria was more interesting in rummaging through the unopened boxes. You see, you could learn many things about a person based on what they hid. Not that she purposefully looked for things to blackmail others. No of course not. Her goal was to learn as much about a person as she could rather than just what that person chose to reveal. If some of the things she discovered could potentially be used for blackmail, then it just happened to be a coincidence. Take her sisters for example. They all portrayed a certain type of image. Suigintou was the tough loving and aloof sister; Shinku was the 'Little Lady'; Suiseiseki was the man hating garden lover; Souseiseki was the gardening tomboy athlete; Hinaichigo was the pink loving artist; and Kirakishou was the silent innocent little sister. You would think that was all there was to them, but of course, looks can be deceiving. Overtime Kanaria had discovered some very amusing secrets about her sisters. Let's start off with Suigintou. While she was aloof and cold sometime, Kanaria came to find out that she did in fact, love her sisters very much and that she, in fact, hated being alone. She was just too embarrassed to admit these things. Well okay so wasn't so amusing. What was really funny was Shinku's love for...Oh is that a porn magazine? Kanaria smiled devilishly. It looked like she found blackmail material.

Suiseiseki and Souseiseki had taken to looking through Jun's desk. They each took a side and looked through the drawers. So far, they had yet to find anything interesting. Suiseiseki was about to give up when she found a gardening book. She curiously picked it up and looked through it. This BOY was interested in gardening? In her experience with some of the male species, they tended to not be interested in things that were considered 'girly', which included gardening. She continued to look through the book when something caught her eye. She glanced down at one of the boxes. It was half open, but she could distinctly see leaves though the opening. She pulled back the box flapping and marveled at the small bonsai tree sitting in the box. Perhaps she needed to do more research on this boy.

Souseiseki wasn't necessarily trying to snoop. It just ended up happening that way, however she did feel a little bad for going through someone else's things. She sighed as she opened the last drawer. She found herself staring at a notebook titled drawings. She looked towards her sister who was currently busily staring into a box. She decided it was best not to interrupt. She picked up the book and began to flip through it. She was amazed at what she saw. The pages were covered with detailed drawing of dresses and other various types of clothing. If there was one thing Souseiseki had learned from living with a famous designer, who just so happened to be her father, it was how to tell whether a design was good or bad. After all, she too wanted to one day be able to design glamorous dresses...and wear them as well. She continued to flip through the notebook, effectively ignoring the world around her.

Hinaichigo and Kirakishou were, in the meantime, busy coloring with some colored pencils they had come across while Kanaria had been tossing things out of boxes. They were lucky to have found some paper as well. They both set to work and began to color a picture of their happy family. Of course, they now added Jun to the mix as well. Hinaichigo was honestly happy to finally have a brother. Having a brother was a nice change of paced since she did live with six other sisters. Sometimes they were a pain and didn't understand her artistic genius. She may only be twelve, but she knew exactly what she wanted to do when she grew up. The artistic field was calling her name and she was going to answer it! She hoped her new brother would understand her feelings. Plus he had art materials in his possession and in her book that made him a good person.

Kirakishou was trying her best to draw a good rendition of her family. She wasn't as good as her big sister, Hinaichigo, but she tried her best. She looked around at what her sisters were doing. She honestly didn't understand what all the fuss was about. From what she understood, this boy was all alone. Kirakishou knew what it was like to be alone and she hated it. Before she started attending school, her sisters would constantly be gone from the house, leaving her with no one to play with or talk to. Their father was also sometimes very busy or gone from the house on business trips. Her only source of company was often from the maids, butler and her personal maid, Sufi. When Sufi was busy she would seek out her sisters personal maids for company.

Meimei, Suigintou's maid, sometimes gave her candy and let her watch TV. Pizzicato was Kanaria's butler and music teacher. He would often play songs on a violin for her. She fell asleep most of the time, but she loved to hear the soothing music. Sui was Suiseiseki's maid. More often than not she was usually accompanied by Lempicka, Souseiseki's maid. They were mostly in the flower gardens where she'd usually be allowed to help water the plants. Hollie was Shinku's maid and most of the time she read her stories about princesses and pirates. She liked the stories about the pirates the most. Berrybell served Hinaichigo and it was her that helped her develop her artistic skills in the absence of her sister. She hoped that Jun too would play with her like a real brother. Just like in that TV show she saw a few days ago where the brother took his sister to the park and got her ice cream. She'd like that a lot.

And so the sisters each did their thing without realizing that the occupant of the room had not left. In fact, they were about to find out the hard way not to barge into anyone's room without permission...or at least without making sure they weren't just taking a bath and expecting to come out into an empty room, which is exactly what happened. Jun opened the door to the bathroom and froze at the sight that greeted him. There were girls in his room...and they were looking through his things. The girls in turn, realized that they were not alone as well. They all slowly turned their heads towards the bathroom entrance. There stood Jun, equally as stunned as them, wearing only a towel around his waist and another on his head. They all just stared at each other without so much as breathing. Kirakishou, bless her innocence, broke the silence.

"Why are you naked? Is it bath time?"

This seemed to jolt the sisters into action. Kanaria picked up Kirakishou and covered her eyes before running out and yelling how sorry she was. The others followed suit and bolted from the room. Once they were gone, Jun numbly walked to his bedroom door and slammed it shut. He made sure to lock it before he started to dress himself. This was not the first impression he had hoped to make.

The sisters were all gasping for breath. They had all ran to Kanaria's room and were strewn across the floor. Kirakishou was the only one confused as to why they needed to run. Had they done something bad? And why were all her sisters faces red? These questions were going to have to wait since at that moment Pizzicato entered the room. He informed them that dinner was ready. The girls slowly composed themselves before walking out of the room. Kirakishou took Kanaria's hand and continued to wonder what was wrong with her sisters. They could be so strange sometimes.

By the time they arrived at the dinner table, Jun was already seated. Shirosaki was standing to Jun's right. He smiled as the girls came into the dining room. The girls and Jun avoided eye contact. Each of the girl's maids/butlers seated them before dinner began.

"How has your stay been so far Jun-kun?" Rozen asked half way through dinner.

Jun though back to what happened minutes ago and blushed. No way was he going to tell him what happened. Not only had the incident been thoroughly embarrassing, but he had a feeling if he said anything the girls would come to hate him. He really didn't want that. It would make living with them that much harder than it was going to be.

"I-It's been great so far."

"That's good to hear. The girls all agreed they'd make you feel as welcomed as possible. Right girls?"

Rozen didn't fail to notice the blushes they were trying to hide. "Yes." They all answered.

Silence followed again; however, silence can only be around for so long. Especially when there is a young girl full of questions that needed to be answered.

"Father?" Kirakishou asked.

"Yes?"

"Is it bad that we were in Jun's room without permission and that he was naked? Are sisters red because they're sick?"

Kirakishou, bless her innocence, broke the silence along with, indirectly, some of the finest tea cups and dinner plates in the country.

Tea cups 2: Rozens+Jun 8

AN: That's that. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review and no flames.


	3. Thank You

AN: I hope you all enjoy this chapter and thanks to all of you who have reviewed. Your suggestions and critics were very helpful.

I also did some research on the Japanese schools system and when holidays/vacations are, so based on that info I'm probably going to go back and edit anything that might contradict what's in this chapter. I was going to go back and edit the first two chapters anyway so I might as well do a full sweep.

Update 8-25-12: Alright, this chapter has been revised now as well. I'm honestly surprised I've been keeping a steady schedule of revising. Well, on to chapter 4!

Home Is Where The Rozens Are

Ch3 Thank You

Sunrise brought forth another beautiful day. The sun was bright, birds were singing and not a cloud dotted the sky. This new day ushered in many things. One thing in particular this day brought was the last day of summer vacation. It was with this knowledge that Jun laid in bed staring blankly at the ceiling. School. Soon he would have to go back. He felt his heart ache a bit in pain. This would have been his sister's senior year of school. She would have graduated from high school. She would have gone to college to study to become a nurse. She would have done a lot, but life didn't allow her to fulfill her dreams. Instead, it took everything from her in a single instant. Rolling to his side, he looked at the picture that sat on his nightstand.

It was that of his family. It didn't take long for his eyes to begin to sting with unshed tears.

Every morning it was like this. He would wake up with the realization that his loved ones were gone. That he was the only one left and before he knew it, he was a crying mess. He rolled over again and pulled the covers over his head. He suddenly didn't feel like getting up from bed today or leaving his room. Ever.

His plans to isolate himself from society were brought to a halt when his door was suddenly thrown open. This action, in turn, caused him to fall out of bed in fright. With the covers still wrapped around his body, he attempted to sit up and looked around for the intruder. He could barely make out a blurry figure standing in his door way. He struggled out of the covers and reached over to his nightstand where his glasses sat. He slipped his glasses on and looked at the person again. It was Kirakishou.

"What is it?" he asked the youngest Rozen.

"Play with me." was her simple reply.

Jun sighed. For some reason, Kirakishou had taken a liking to him. It had been a few weeks now since he moved in and so far he had been able to live civilly with the Rozen sisters. After the little mishap on his first day, the sisters had apologized, well some of them anyway, and soon he found himself being split up between the sisters for some quality time. Every day, he spent at least an hour with each of them. Their time spread throughout the day. Kirakishou however, seemed to spend the majority of her day with him. The whole thing seemed kind of odd to him. Not just Kirakishou's strange attachment to him, but the sister's insistence to spend time with him. As strange as it was though, he never once questioned them about it.

"What do you want to play?" He asked her as he got up from the floor and searched his closet for an outfit. He silently thanked his luck that he hadn't slept in just boxers the night before. It would have been an even more embarrassing morning. He didn't want to add something else to his list.

"I want to go to the park."

Jun raised an eyebrow. That was unexpected. Normally all she wanted to do was play tea party, hide and seek, or play house. He guessed she just wanted to get out of the mansion. Not that he blamed her for wanting to do so. Being the youngest, she didn't get out as much as her sisters. After all, Kirakishou was only eight and so of course she couldn't go out with friends as she pleased. Jun nodded at her request.

"I'll get dressed and we'll ask your dad for permission to go out after breakfast."

"Okay."

Kirakishou walked over to Jun's unmade bed and sat. Jun then proceeded to the bathroom and performed his morning rituals. Once done, he stepped out and made his bed. Kirakishou lent a hand. Jun smiled slightly as the little girl helped him. She had to be the most independent eight-year-old he'd ever met. He guessed that was a result of being left alone a lot. They both walked out of his room and headed to the dining room for breakfast. Kirakishou grabbed a hand full of Jun's shirt as they walked down the halls. Jun had noticed that Kirakishou had a habit of holding someone's hand when going places. He wasn't sure why, but guessed it was just out of habit, however, he realized that she had yet to attempt to hold his. He figured it was because he was still like a stranger to her which made sense. He wasn't expecting her to completely trust him after only a few weeks after all. Trust took time to build. For the mean time though, he didn't mind her grabbing onto his shirt. They entered the dining room and went to their respective seats. Shinku and Suigintou were already seated.

"Morning." Jun said.

"Good morning." They chorused.

Jun glanced at the sister's way. Shinku was busy reading yet another book. He had begun to wonder if reading was all she did. When they spent time together, it was always in his room and all they did was read. During this time he kept noticing her glancing at the manga he had in his room. He had been tempted to ask whether she wanted to borrow one, but Shinku had glared at him when she realized she had been caught staring. He glanced over at Suigintou but quickly averted his gaze elsewhere when she met his stare. Suigintou always made him feel...uncomfortable. When they were alone she wouldn't really talk to him, but she never tried to get him to leave her alone. Sometimes it made him wonder why she even bothered to spend that time with him.

"Morning!" an exuberant voice called out.

That voice could only belong to Hinaichigo. Souseiseki, Suiseiseki, and Kanaria trailed behind her. Jun and the others responded to Hinaichigo's vibrant greeting. Hinaichigo always seemed to be happy. At least that's what it seemed like to Jun. She was also a very enthusiastic teacher when it came to art. He learned this the first day they hung out together. He had to admit, she was a pretty good teacher and definitely a good artist for someone so young. She was only going to get better as she grew older.

Souseiseki and Suiseiseki would almost always be together so he had the opportunity to be with both of them most of the time. Souseiseki would be the one to talk to him with Suiseiseki providing commentary. Not nice commentary, but it was something at least. It was better than the silence he shared with Suigintou although on certain days he'd rather be in Suigintou's presence than Suiseiseki's.

Kanaria, much like Hinaichigo, was actually trying to teach him something as well. In her case she was attempting to teach him how to play the violin like her. However, Jun didn't quite have the talent for playing instruments, but Kanaria vowed to never give up her quest to teach him. Jun wondered how much longer she would last. He was pretty terrible at it which is why he never bothered to learn how to play one.

Breakfast began once Rozen joined everyone in the dining room. They ate and talked to one another about many things. Jun for the most part, kept silent unless someone addressed him. He was still a bit uncomfortable with speaking out too much at the table. After all, he still felt like a stranger in this family.

"Father?" Kirakishou questioned.

"Yes?"

"May I go to the park with Jun-nii."

"Of course, but make sure you're back by lunch time."

"Thank you father." Kirakishou smile happily.

"Why didn't you tell us you wanted to go to the park?" Kanaria questioned her sister. "We could have all gone yesterday. ~kashira."

True, had Kirakishou asked the day before, they would have all been able to take a trip to the park. Today, however, the girls were all going out with friends. It was the last day of summer after all.

"I wanted to go with just Jun-nii."

All the girls looked over at Jun who was finishing up his breakfast. He suddenly felt a cold chill go down his spine. He nervously glanced at the girls. They were all giving him the look. The one that said you-better-take-care-of-our-sister-or-you're-dead-meat look. Jun smiled back weakly. The girls returned to their breakfast without any further threatening. Kirakishou finished and hopped out of her seat. She went to Jun's side and grabbed his hand. Jun was surprised she did so. This was the first time.

"Can we go now Jun-nii?"

Jun glanced at Rozen who nodded his head.

"Okay."

Kirakishou smiled as she led Jun out of the room. Jun suddenly felt this unfamiliar giddiness bubbling within him. Maybe it was because it'd been it'd been awhile since he left the mansion that he was suddenly looking forward to going out. Shirosaki waited for them at the car that would escort them to the park. Jun was grateful that they did not take the limo. It attracted too much attention to them and he personally did not like it.

Back at the Rozen mansion, the girls were all getting ready to leave. They were gathered at the door, some with worried looks.

"Can we really trust him to look after her? ~kashira." Kanaria asked.

"It'll be fine. I think he got the message at the table." Suigintou reassured them.

"Actually, Kira-chan saved us the trouble of trying to figure out how we were going to keep him from being alone today." Souseiseki commented.

"True. If we did leave him alone, he'd probably just stay in his room all day and sulk." Shinku added.

"Do you think he'll notice what we're doing? ~Na no." Hinaichigo questioned.

"I highly doubt it. It's been a few weeks already. ~desu." Suiseiseki answered.

With that the sisters each exited the house. Though in the back of their minds, they were still slightly worried about their sister. They just hoped she wouldn't blow their cover. It wasn't that they were embarrassed to admit that they were beginning to get attached to the boy that was living with them, for some of them anyway, but they were worried as to how Jun would take it if he found out that they were basically babysitting him.

They hoped that when he did, he wouldn't take it the wrong way.

xxx

Jun watched Kirakishou as she played on the swings. He had had a hard time persuading her from playing in the sandbox. The dress she was wearing was not made for playing, much less in the sand. In retrospect he should have had her change her clothes. Some regular clothes like a shirt and shorts would have been a better outfit than her expensive dress. He hadn't really thought about it before, but now that he was thinking about the Rozen sister's choice of clothing, he wondered whether they owned any street clothes. So far, all he'd seen them in were dresses. It was just one of the many things he never really bothered to ask about.

Jun shook the thoughts away. It wasn't his place to question them about trivial things like that. They could wear whatever they wanted. He sighed and looked up at the sky. It had been quite a long time since he'd been to a park. The last time he came was with Nori when he was still a little boy. A sad smile graced his lips. That pain in his chest was returning.

Kirakishou noticed Jun was just staring off into the sky. She could tell he was in pain. Determined not to let him suffer alone she jumped off the swing and walked towards Jun. Said boy was brought out of his revere by a tug on his shirt. He looked down at Kirakishou who looked at him expectantly. He wasn't sure what she wanted. Did she want to go home? Or perhaps she wanted to go somewhere else.

"Come play with me."

Jun thought for a moment before standing up. It wouldn't hurt to play with her for a little while. It'd been a while since he played in a park anyway. Kirakishou sat on the swings and asked Jun to push her. As they continued to play, Jun eventually joined in and swung with her. They then proceeded to the slides and did a variety of other things. All the while, Jun made sure to keep her as clean as possible. That dress not only looked expensive but it looked like it would also be a pain to get stains out of.

They continued their fun with a walk around the park, enjoying some of the sights and feeding some birds. Jun found it to be quite enjoyable and felt quite at peace. Something he hadn't felt since the accident.

"Ice cream."

"Huh?"

"Ice cream." Kirakishou stated again this time pointing towards an ice cream cart.

"Do you want some?"

Kirakishou nodded. Jun lead her to the ice cream cart. He got her a vanilla cone and chocolate for himself. They sat on a park bench enjoying their treat. After their cone, they headed back home. Lunch time was upon them. When they arrived, they discovered that the sisters were still out and probably wouldn't be back till evening. After having lunch with Rozen and Kirakishou, Jun decided to head to his room. As he walked down the hall, he heard footsteps behind him. He turned and saw Kirakishou following him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Can I stay with Jun-nii?"

Jun began to suspect there was more to Kirakishou than he thought. He nodded and held out his hand. He had a sneaking suspicion she hated being left alone. They entered his room and she sat on the bed while Jun set up his video game system. Kirakishou stared at the mechanism with fascination. She had never seen one before, which was surprising in Jun's opinion. After watching Jun play a fighting game, she wanted to try it out as well. Jun did his best to teach her, but it wasn't working out so well. The computer would beat her every time. Feeling sorry for her, he took control of the second player and let her beat him. The smile she gave for him made it all worthwhile.

Jun realized something as he played his games with Kirakishou. This realization made him smile and also feel a little foolish for not noticing earlier. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep on his bed with Kirakishou snuggled up beside him. He was rudely awakened by Suiseiseki as she yelled at him for something he couldn't quite make out. He wondered if maybe Suiseiseki was bipolar. She could be quite nice one moment and next thing you knew she was trying to gut you for something you didn't even know you did.

"Jun-nii didn't do anything." Kirakishou said. "Stop being mean to him Sui-nee!"

By then, the sisters had all entered the room and stared at Kirakishou with amazement. They had never seen her angry before. Suiseiseki was equally stunned. Since when had their little sister had a side like this? Kirakishou turned to Jun and threw her arms around him.

"Thank you Jun-nii."

Jun smiled softly and hugged back. "No, thank you for keeping me company."

Kirakishou pulled back and looked at him a bit confused.

"I woke up this morning; no actually, I've been waking up every morning thinking about how alone I was going to be. However, you've made sure I wasn't since the day I came here. Thank you for that." He then looked at the rest of the Rozen sisters. "And you guys too. This entire time, you've all been keeping me company so I wouldn't feel alone right?"

The sisters all blushed at being discovered but said nothing to confirm or deny the fact.

"Thank you." Jun told them with a smile.

xxx

The residents of the Rozen mansion woke up to another beautiful morning. Jun slammed his hand upon a clock. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. Today was his first day of class. It was going to be tough, but he resolved to try his best so as to not worry his new found friends. Jun smiled at the memory from the night before.

After thanking them, Suiseiseki went into a rage from who knows what and stormed out of the room. Shinku assured him it was because she was embarrassed and didn't know how to handle herself. At dinner she seemed calmer and was a little nicer to him. Actually all the sisters seemed to be talking with him more at the table. Even Suigintou made an attempt to talk. Though it wasn't much since all she asked him was what his favorite color was. Still, this was an improvement over what their meals had been like. It felt more natural and any awkwardness that was there before seemed to disappear. He felt like he belonged there.

Jun jumped out of bed and grabbed his uniform from his closet. It was just a plain white collared shirt with black pants and he also grabbed a light blue t-shirt to go underneath. Looking at his uniform, he remembered something Rozen brought up after dinner. He had asked Jun whether he would consider transferring to the girl's school. Jun wasn't sure how he felt about that. The girls more than likely attended a private school and he felt he'd be out of place in a place like that. He decided to dwell on the matter later since Rozen wasn't pushing him to make up his mind so soon. He quickly set to get his morning things done and headed to the dining room for breakfast.

The girls were already seated with their father. Jun took his seat and glanced at the uniform the girls wore. He was surprised to see they all had almost identical uniforms. They, for the most part, wore a plain white collared shirt with a black vest over the shirt and a tie. A red plaid skirt completed the outfit. However, each of the girls added their own bit of flair to their uniforms. Suigintou wore a black choker around her neck and a black belt lined with three rows of silver pyramid studs. Shinku on the other hand, had red ribbons holding her hair in two pigtails and a rose pins on the collar of her shirt. Her tie had embroidered light red, almost pink, roses.

Suiseiseki and Souseiseki each had a green and blue ties, respectively. They also each wore a green and blue arm band. Kanaria's vest had some light yellow notes scattered all around and her black tie had a single bright yellow music note near the end. Hinaichigo wore a light pink vest with a red tie and finally Kirakishou seemed to be the only one wearing the standard school uniform, however, she did have a single white rose embroidered to the bottom of her red tie.

"Morning." Jun said.

"Good morning." they answered back.

They were soon served their meal and began to eat.

"So, uh, do you all go to the same school?" Jun asked. His curiosity had gotten the better of him. He still knew next to nothing about them, but he was going to change that.

"Yes." Shinku answered.

"The private school we go to is an elevator school. ~desu." Suiseiseki elaborated.

"Oh." was all Jun could respond. He wasn't really all that surprised that it was an elevator school. From what he knew, most private schools had a similar system.

The girls all looked at Jun's uniform. They wondered if it would be a good idea if Jun attended their school instead of returning to his old one. Jun's school was further away now that he lived with them making his commute a bit of a hassle in their opinion. Jun at his breakfast as fast as he could, but made sure he didn't look like a complete slob. With his school being farther away, he needed to leave the mansion earlier than the girls had to.

"I'm off."

"See you tonight Jun-kun and please think about what I said."

Jun nodded and waved good-bye.

"What did you mean by that father?" Kanaria asked.

"I asked Jun last night whether he would consider transferring to your school instead. I figured it would give him less stressful mornings."

The girls all wondered whether he would take the offer. They silently hoped he would.

Jun waved to Shirosaki as he dropped him off in front of the train station. He sighed in relief as he looked at his watch. He still had plenty of time to get to school. He walked into the station and waited on the platform for the train to arrive. His wait wasn't long and soon he was on his way. At each stop, more students began to board the train. Jun didn't recognize anyone, yet. He hoped he wouldn't have to meet anyone he knew until he reached his class. By now, he was sure that his class was made aware of his situation in order to make his life a little easier, at school at least.

His stop finally came. Pushing through the crowd, he reached the door of the train and followed the crowed of people out of the station. The closer he got to his school, the more people he began to recognize. Some looked at him and whispered to the friends they were walking with. Jun ignored them and continued on his way. He arrived and went straight to his class room in hopes of avoiding any unnecessary questioning. Before he knew it, his classmates began to fill the room. He could feel his heartbeat quicken as some people approached them.

"Sakurada-kun?"

Jun looked up at the speaker. It was one of the girls in his class along with a group of her friends.

"I heard about what happened to your family. I'm sorry you had to go through all that."

Jun could feel his throat begin to tighten, but he pushed himself to respond to them.

"It's okay...I-I'm working through it."

"If you need anything let us know."

Jun nodded no longer trusting his voice. His attention was then brought to the door. There he recognized some of Nori's friends. Suddenly, he felt it was harder to breathe as they got closer to him.

"Is what happened true?" One of the girls asked. "I-I saw it on the news, b-but I couldn't..."

"I-Is she really...gone?" another asked.

Jun lowered his head and stared at his desk almost in a panic. He couldn't talk. He couldn't breathe. Why was confirming his sister's death so hard? Why were they asking him this? How could he answer? Why couldn't he answer!

He was suddenly jolted out of his thoughts when someone grabbed his hand and pulled him away from his desk. Jun didn't even bother to try to stop the person and let them lead him away. When they finally stopped, he realized he was on the schools roof.

"Jun-kun?"

Jun looked at the speaker. It was his childhood friend, Kashiwaba Tomoe. He couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears began to pour down his face. Tomoe did the only thing she could; she pulled Jun close into a tender embrace, allowing him his moment to grieve.

Tomoe talked with Jun for a few minutes, before she returned to their class room. Jun waited a bit before returning himself. Upon entering the room, no one questioned him and for that, he was grateful. The rest of the day proceeded as normal as possible. Lunch was, for the most part, uneventful. There were some people that asked him about the accident but they didn't pry father than wanting to know if it had happened. Nori's friends returned around lunch time to once again confirm what they feared. This time Jun answered them with a yes. They of course broke down and cried. Jun did his best to hold back the tears as well. It was still too fresh in his mind. The accident, the funeral, everything associated with his family left him feeling so hurt. He didn't want to always feel like this about them. He wanted to be able to think about on them and smile at the happy memories they'd made.

For now though, all he could do was try not to cry at their memories.

The girls apologized afterwards for asking, but they wanted to hear it from Jun himself. He was thankful that Tomoe had been with him the entire time. He wasn't sure how else he would have gotten through the day. When it was time to finally go home, he and Tomoe walked down to the station together. It was a complete coincidence that they needed to get off at the same stop. During the ride they chatted and Tomoe apologized for not being there for Jun when he most needed it. Jun in turn reassured her that he was fine and that he was being cared for.

"You are? Is that why you're taking a different way home?"

"Yeah, I don't live where I use to."

They reached their stop and got off the train.

"I'm living with a friend of my dad's. He promised my parents he'd take care of me if something ever happened to them."

"So where are you living?"

"In the suburbs. I really can't give out the address though."

Jun stopped walking and looked around in front of the station for his ride.

"Why is that?"

Jun scratched the back of his head. He supposed it wouldn't hurt if he told her who he was living with. If anyone had a right to know it was his childhood friend. He trusted she wouldn't go around telling people sensitive information.

"I can't tell you where I live, but you'll understand why if I tell you who I'm living with. Just promise not to tell anyone else okay?"

Tomoe nodded. He leaned closer to Tomoe and whispered in her ear. It was around this time that Shirosaki pulled up with the girls in the car. They had all been worried and wanted to greet Jun after his first day of school. Not that they would all admit they had been concerned. When they rolled down the window to call out to Jun, they were greeted by the sight of Jun leaning close to a girl. From their angle, it looked like he was kissing her. For some reason, the thought made some of the Rozen sisters feel like murdering the unknown girl, though they weren't sure themselves why they felt that way.

They continued to observe Jun and the girl. Jun pulled away and the girl's eyes widened. She said something to him, but they couldn't tell what it was. Jun turned around and spotted them. He turned back to the girl, probably to say good-bye. The girl then took out a pen and wrote something on Jun's hand. She then hugged him and went on her way. Jun smiled at her as she departed and waved good-bye. He then turned and walked towards them.

The girls did their best, well some of them, to feign ignorance/ anger. Some of these girls included, Suigintou, Suiseiseki, Souseiseki and Shinku. Jun opened the door to the car and hopped inside with the rest of the girls. He immediately sensed something was wrong. He smiled at them almost apologetically, though he wasn't sure why.

"So..." Suigintou began.

"How was your day?" Shinku finished.

"Uh, well, it wasn't as bad as I expected. There was only one instance where I lost it, but Tomoe was there to help me."

The name piqued their interest. It was also interesting to know that he was on a first name basis with a girl.

"Who is this Tomoe? ~ desu."

"She's my childhood friend. We've known each other since elementary school."

"I see..."Souseiseki said.

Nothing more was asked and the rest of the ride was silent. It made Jun uncomfortable and, for some reason, feeling like he did something wrong. Kanaria could only shake her head while Hinaichigo and Kirakishou were confused as to what exactly was going on. Suigintou, Shinku, Suiseiseki, and Souseiseki, on the other hand, began to wonder how to get Jun to transfer schools...and far away from that girl.

AN: And that's it for the chapter. I hope you liked it. Also as a reference, I modeled the Rozen sister's school uniforms after Amu's from Shugo Chara. I couldn't really think of anything good so I was like, hey, what the heck. So yeah, reviews are greatly appreciated. Until next time!


	4. First Argument

AN: Last chapter of 2007. Go on. Read it.

Update 8-28-12: The chapter has been rewritten! I've noticed that I manage to make the chapters a bit longer than they were before, which is good because that means I'm adding something more to the story than just fixing spelling errors or grammar.

Home Is Where The Rozens Are

Ch 4 First Argument

Jun felt himself fall from his bed and onto the floor. He scrambled to get out of the tangle of sheets. After a few moments of struggling, he pulled himself from the tangled mess to sit back on his bed. He looked at the clock to find it was 4 AM. With a sigh he laid down and attempted to sleep, however, visions of his nightmare would not let him be. For a while now, he kept having nightmares about the crash. It was something that always haunted him in his sleep; however, he noticed that it was happening less often. Before, he would have the nightmare every day but now it occurred only once or twice a week. He didn't know why or how, but he was glad. At least now it wasn't as obvious he was losing sleep. He'd found that it was hard to hide things from the Rozen sisters. They really bugged him a lot when they noticed how tired he always was. Now a days, however, they had taken to bugging him about a completely different matter. Right after his first day of school, Shinku had asked him whether or not he had plans to transfer to their school. Jun told her that he had yet to make up his mind and was thinking about it, which was true. She had seemed satisfied with his answer and let him be.

Days turned to weeks and weeks soon turned into months. Their winter vacation was approaching and he still remained at his school. For whatever reason, this didn't sit well with the sisters. Thus they had taken to asking him about switching schools every chance they had. He still wasn't sure why this had turned into a big deal, but some of them were very persistent about it like Suiseiseki and Suigintou. Although Suigintou tended to be more subtle while Suiseiseki liked to just blurt out the obvious. Jun shook his head. He needed to sleep. He had a test to worry about. This was not the time to be thinking about the Rozens sister's new obsession.

xxx

Jun frowned as he walked to the train station. Breakfast had not gone at all how he thought it would. It should've been just a normal morning like every other day. Much to his chagrin, Suigintou brought up the subject of school...again. He tried to divert the subject to something else; much like he'd done in the past, but Suigintou was in one of her moods today. She wasn't going to let him weasel out it this time. It only got worse when the other sisters got involved as well. The typical questions were asked and he gave his usual responses. Finally Shinku asked him the one question he had yet to answer until now that is.

_"Why don't you give it a try?"_

Why? He'd thought the answer was obvious. It was obvious to him at least. He did not belong there. It was a private school for rich kids. He was just a normal boy with no special talents. They were the rich daughters of a famous designer. They lived in a MANSION for crying out loud! They lived in different worlds as far as he was concerned. He may have been allowed into their home, but he was just a guest; nothing more and nothing less. The kids at the school would not understand that. They wouldn't understand the things he'd been through; the reasons that lead him to be in the Rozen's home to begin with. In their eyes he would just be some guy bumming off the Rozens money and name. That's not what he wanted.

"_I don't want to be the guy everyone thinks is just taking advantage of you! I'm not! That's not who am I but they'll never understand that! Why can't you see or are you just too blind?"_

He'd stormed out of the house after that and caught a bus to the train station.

Now that he'd had some time to cool off and think about what he did he felt he might have been too harsh with his response. Sure it was always irritating to have them bug him about something like that, but they didn't deserve to be yelled at. Jun ran a hand though his hair. Great, now he felt like a jerk.

"_No, I __**am**__ a jerk."_

They hadn't deserved to be yelled at like that. As annoying as it may have been to have them constantly harass him about changing schools, it didn't warrant any unkind words towards them. I their own way, they'd been trying to be help him. Would they talk to him after all this? Could he even face them? He groaned. This was not what he needed right now. His mind was already preoccupied with a variety of other things, but there was no doubt in his mind what was important at the moment and it certainly wasn't school exams. In the short time he'd been there, he'd come to see the Rozens as important people in his life and maybe one day, they'd be something more than that. For now though, he needed to mend their friendships.

"Jun!"

He turned towards the person calling him. It was Tomoe. He smiled at her as she approached him. Tomoe was really a good friend. She'd always listen to his problems and offered advice. Something he felt he really needed at the moment. He may live with a bunch of girls, but he sure as hell didn't know how to handle them.

xxx

Shinku and her sisters were having lunch outside together today. Normally they would have it with their respective friends, but today, they felt the need to be together. Ever since Jun had stormed out that morning, they had all been feeling down. Suigintou had been more cold and snappy to people today and Suiseiseki was louder than usual. Everyone else opted for being quieter. Shinku sighed. Perhaps it hadn't been such a good idea to pressure Jun into attending their school. At the time they had come up with this plan, it seemed like it was good. Now, however, it seemed like they should have thought it through better. She really did want to attend the same school as him for reasons other than keeping him away from Tomoe...although that did play a factor in their reasoning for pressuring him to change schools.. She really couldn't understand it herself, but she felt comfortable around him. When she was with him she didn't need to pretend to be this perfect lady. She could be herself. She could borrow his manga without him making fun of her or questioning her as to why she wanted to read them. In fact the first time she gained the courage to ask, all he did was tell her to take care of them. It was nice to have someone who didn't judge you based on your name...

SNAP

She was brought out of her thoughts when Suigintou broke the chopsticks in her hand.

"How dare he yell at us like that! When I get my hands on him..." Suigintou then proceeded to do an imitation of her strangling someone.

She had finally reached her boiling point. In all honesty, they hadn't thought she would have held it in this long.

"You don't really want to hurt Jun-nii, do you Gin-nee?" Kirakishou asked.

Suigintou's rage calmed at her sisters innocent question. She really did have a soft spot for the youngest one. They all did.

"No..." she answered reluctantly. "I'm just going to give him a piece of my mind."

"For once, I agree with you ~desu." Suiseiseki added as she stabbed her rice.

Suigintou took out another chopstick from her bag and continued with also stabbing her food. It seemed like stabbing their meals was their only to express their anger without actually hurting someone. Their meals were eaten in silence for the rest of lunch. Once the bell rang to signal their return to class, they went their separate ways. Suigintou crossed the lawn towards her class with a stern face. Everyone around her could tell she was in a worse mood than usual and did their best to give the girl the space she wanted. The few students still sitting on the grass would scramble out of her way as fast as possible. No one dared get in her way, almost no one.

"So, what's got you in such a bad mood?"

Suigintou stopped walking and turned towards the speaker. A girl with long black hair and a pale complexion smiled at her.

"Megu, what do you want?"

Megu Kakizaki was in the same class as Suigintou and had been since she first enrolled in grade school. Megu, though, had been gone a lot of the time during their elementary and middle school years due to her heart disease. It hadn't been until recently that she'd finally gotten better thanks to a heart transplant. When Megu had first attempted to talk to Suigintou, it hadn't been a very successful attempt. Suigintou had brushed her off telling her to leave her alone. This though, did not discourage Megu. She kept trying whenever she did happen to be in school. Then, one day, Megu collapsed during their gym class. Next thing she knew, Megu woke up in the hospital. After she came back to school, she found out from the rest of her classmates that Suigintou had been the one to make sure she got the proper medical attention she needed. She'd been predictably shocked. No one would've guessed that Suigintou could care about anyone else other than her sisters.

From then on, she'd follow the silent girl everywhere. If this bothered Suigintou, she never said anything about it. As the years passed, they'd formed a friendship that seemed to make no sense to everyone around them. Even the other Rozen girls were surprised that Suigintou tolerated anyone else in her presence. So far, Megu had been the only one to break through Suigintou's cold exterior thus earning her the title of best friend.

The girl continued to smile. "It's nice to see you too Gin-chan."

Suigintou narrowed her eyes dangerously. "I told you stop calling me that."

Megu didn't seem to listen (or just ignored her) and approached the silver haired girl. She linked their arms together and proceeded to lead Suigintou to their class. Suigintou frowned but did nothing to stop her.

"So what's got you all upset?"

"Nothing."

"Oh come on now Gin-chan. Do you really think I'll fall for that? Hmm, let's see if I can guess."

"I told you it was nothing."

"Is it your sisters?"

"I said nothing."

"School work?"

"Are you even listening?!"

"...a boy?"

Suigintou paused a moment. "Nothing. Is. Wrong." She made sure to emphasis each word so that Megu would get the hint. Much to her chagrin though, Megu hadn't missed her pause to answer and dove in for the kill.

Megu's smile widened. "It is a boy isn't it?"

Suigintou did everything in her power to keep herself from strangling her only friend.

"You know, if you're so upset over a boy then I'm guessing he means something to you. I never thought I'd see the day."

Suigintou's hand twitched in anxiousness. If there was one thing that irritated her more than her so called fan club, it was Megu's ability to find out what was bothering her. It was a really irritating talent.

"Also, if you're this upset, then I'm guessing you did something to make him upset. If you want to make things better, I suggest you apologize for what you did. I guarantee it will fix things."

Megu released Suigintou and entered their classroom. Suigintou stood in front of the door way to her class, absorbing the information Megu had just given her.

Apologize? She was saying that she, Suigintou Rozen, should apologize? As if! She was Suigintou. The Ice Queen. The uncaring. The unapproachable. The Queen Bitch of the Universe! She apologized to no one, especially not to Sakurada Jun! Even if the boy treated her nicely, didn't judge her, or was one of the only people who saw past her name and money and saw her for her.

She shook her head and stomped into her classroom. She was supposed to be mad at him, not praising his good qualities!

When it was finally time for them to go home, they were never so relieved. They'd had all day to stew and think about what had happened that morning. They really couldn't take it anymore and hoped to talk with Jun to clear everything up. Their plans thought, were thwarted when Shirosaki informed them that they would not be picking up Jun. The reason for this change did not please them. Not one bit. According to Shirosaki, Jun was going over to Tomoe's house for dinner and would be home later that evening. The rest of the ride home was filled with silence. A hostile aurora radiated from the area around Suigintou, Shinku, Souseiseki and Suiseiseki. Kanaria sighed at her sister's behavior. It was so easy to tell they were jealous of Tomoe. She had suspected for a while that her sisters had started to develop a crush on Jun. Not that they would admit it... or notice. She was fairly certain they had no idea what a crush felt like.

"You know guys, if you just apologize..." her words died as her sisters turned their hostile eyes towards her. Kanaria swallowed hard. She better choose her words carefully, lest she be killed on the spot. "I-if you apologize, I'm sure it'll make things better. I mean it's not like he hates you."

"Sure, that's why he feels the **need** to be with Tomoe instead of us." Suigintou spat out.

"Y-You guys are taking this way too personally ~kashira."

"Then how do you want us to take it ~desu" Suiseiseki practically growled.

"Uh..."

"Jun-nii isn't mad." Kirakishou spoke up.

The girls looked at her.

"Jun-nii is very kind. He isn't mad anymore."

The girls looked at each other skeptically. They really had no comeback to something like that. Once home, the girls went about their business waiting for Jun to return home. Waiting so they could apologize...some of them anyway. When dinner rolled around they suddenly felt even more aware that there was something missing. More like someone. Nothing was said allowing them to have a peaceful dinner. Suigintou finished first and asked to be excused to her room. Rozen nodded and she went on her way. One by one the sisters finished their dinner and headed to the comfort of their rooms all except Kirakishou who wanted to be with her father.

xxx

It was rather late when Jun finally arrived. As he untied his shoes, he wondered if anyone was asleep yet. It wasn't terribly late, but the girls should be getting ready to go to bed. He hoped they hadn't decided to call it an early night. He didn't think he could wait an entire night to do what he needed. He'd finished removing his shoes when a small body latched itself onto him.

"Jun-nii! Welcome home!"

Jun turned towards Kirakishou and smiled.

"I'm home. How was your day?"

Kirakishou told him excitedly about all the things she did at school. Rozen approached him as Kirakishou finished her tale.

"Welcome back Jun-kun. How was your stay at your friends?"

"It went well. I hadn't seen her parents in quite a while. It was a nice visit."

"Sounds like you enjoyed yourself."

"I did."

"Glad to hear. Now if you'll excuse me, it is getting late and Kirakishou needs to be put to bed."

"Aww, but father..."

"No buts, I allowed you to stay up only to wait for Jun-kun. Remember?"

"Okay..." Kirakishou turned to Jun. "Good night Jun-nii."

"Night. Oh wait a sec." Jun opened his school bag and rummaged through it for a bit.

"Ah, here it is." Jun pulled out a white rose with light pink on the tips of the pedals. He handed it to Kirakishou. "It's not real, but I wanted to get you something as an apology." he looked at Rozen then back to Kirakishou. "I didn't mean to yell like I did this morning. I was out of place. I'm sorry."

Jun bowed towards both of them. Rozen smiled at Jun.

"Apology accepted, although, I believe I should apologize as well. I understand that my daughters put some unneeded pressure on you and I feel partly responsible for bringing up the subject of transferring schools."

Jun shook his head. "No, I don't blame you. I appreciate the fact that I was given the option to attend such a prestigious school. For that I thank you."

"No thanks needed Jun-kun."

Kirakishou gave Jun a hug and a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you Jun-nii, I told my sisters you were very kind."

With that Rozen whisked her off to bed. Jun smiled and made his way towards the sister's rooms. His first stop was Kanaria. She was given a yellow rose and Jun apologized to her as well. She waved it off and told him she didn't blame him. Her sisters drove her crazy sometimes too. She did warn him about Suigintou being in a particularly murderous mood and wished him luck. Jun gulped and thanked her. Hinaichigo was next. He handed her a pink rose and again apologized.

Hinaichigo forgave him easily enough. She admitted she had no idea why her other sisters were so insisting about him transferring school, but had the feeling it was because they wanted to go to the same school as him. When Jun asked her why she shrugged and suggested he ask them. Jun bid her goodnight and prepared for what was next. He felt more nervous as he walked towards one of the twin's room. He wasn't sure which room belonged to which twin since this was his first time going to their rooms. He chose one and prayed.

To his luck, Souseiseki opened the door. She was already in her PJs and looked slightly upset.

"Yes?"

"Uh, um..." Jun pulled out a blue rose from his bag. Souseiseki looked surprised and blushed as she took it.

"S-sorry about this morning. I shouldn't have yelled at you guys. So, uh, I hope you'll forgive me."

Souseiseki abruptly turned from Jun in an effort to keep him from seeing her face heat up even more. The sudden movement startled Jun and for a second he thought he might have made things worse, but then Souseiseki spoke up.

"I-I forgive you. And uh, I'm also sorry for pushing the subject on you."

"It's okay. I know you guys meant well. So, um, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, night."

Souseiseki closed her door and walked in a trance like state to her bed. She curled up on the covers with the flower cuddled tenderly in her hands.

_'Kirakishou was right. He is very kind.'_ she thought as she closed her eyes.

Jun's next stop, he was sure, was Suiseiseki's room. He vaguely wondered whether she was reasonable in her current mood. If she wasn't then he prayed that she would only hit him once. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. It was flung open and an irate Suiseiseki stood in the door way. She glared at him.

"Well look who finally decided to come home ~desu." she sounded like a wife who had been waiting on her good for nothing husband to return home after a night of drinking with his friends.

Jun took one look at her before facing away from her. Unlike Souseiseki who's PJs were conservative, Suiseiseki wore something more...revealing was the only word he could come up with. The green tank top she wore showed way more cleavage than he was ready to handle. Suiseiseki looked oddly at him before looking down at herself. She blushed slightly as she crossed her arms over her breasts.

_'Pervert.'_ was her first thought, but realized that he actually turned away instead of staring at her. _'Okay, maybe not a complete pervert.'_

He quickly pulled out a green rose from his bag and closed his eyes as he faced her and held it out.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you this morning! I didn't mean to be such a jerk. Please forgive me!"

Suiseiseki reached out for the flower and blushed as her fingers made contact with Jun's hand. She looked at the flower and smiled happily. She felt her heart flutter as she caressed it.

"Idiot." she said, but not in a hateful or even remotely mean manner. If Jun didn't know any better, he could swear she said it with affection.

"You're forgiven."

With that she turned and went back into her room. Jun opened his eyes once he heard the door click. He sighed in relief. That had been intense, but he got the feeling that Suigintou was going to be even worse. He sighed and proceeded on to the next room. Shinku was another more reasonable girl and he found it to be a relief to visit her next. He took a deep breath before knocking. The door was opened shortly. Jun again found himself facing away from her. Why did girls wear such revealing tops?

"Jun?" Shinku questioned. She was surprised to see him. She had expected him to ignore them for the rest of the day. It was pleasant to know her assumption had been wrong.

She also realized that he was not facing her. She quickly deduced it was because of her current state of dress and quickly went to find a shirt to wear over her top.

"You can turn around now."

Jun trusted her and did so. He was relieved to see her wear something normal. It took him a moment to realize that she was wearing a regular t-shirt. This was the first time he'd seen her in something other than dresses or her school uniform. He had to admit, even in a shirt, she was still rather cute. He shook the thoughts from his mind and proceeded to do what he came for. He handed her a red rose.

"I'm sorry about this morning. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. Forgive me?"

Shinku smiled happily at him. "Yes, and I'm sorry as well. I shouldn't have pressured you like that."

Jun waved it off. "You don't have to apologize. You meant well, right?"

Shinku approached and hugged him. Jun tensed a few seconds before relaxing.

"Thank you...Jun."

Shinku released him and bade him good night. Jun smiled awkwardly as she closed her door. He had no idea what just happened, but his heart rate seemed to have increased significantly. With that, he walked to his final destination: Suigintou's room. If possible, his heart rate increased even more out of fear. As he approached the door, he felt a shiver run up his spine. That was not a good sign. He stopped in front of the door, frozen. This was definitely different from the other sisters. This room was oozing malice. His hand shook as he went to knock. He hit the door twice and let his arm drop limply to his side. That had taken more effort than he thought possible. It felt like an eternity before the door opened. Suigintou stood before him in, what was possibly, the most provocative sleep wear he had seen in his young life. Her black slip nightgown hugged her body in a very seductive way. He could do nothing except be frozen in her presence. He wanted to turn around, he really did, but her piercing pink-red eyes kept him in place.

"Oh, it's you." Her voice was cold with a hint of irritation.

"Uh, um..."

Seeing the younger boy was completely at a loss for words she couldn't help but smirk. The fact she had this kind of effect on him gave her a strange sense of accomplishment.

"Why don't you come inside?" she suggested.

"I, uh, that is..."

Jun mentally kicked himself. He needed to get his act together. He was here for one purpose and he was going to get it done! At least that's what he'd thought. All coherent thought went out the window when Suigintou abruptly pulled him into her room. What happened next, he wasn't sure, but when he came to, he was laying on top of Suigintou. He quickly scrambled off of her and backed into a wall. He sat there breathing hard from the fear he felt. If she wasn't going to kill him before, well, she sure was now. Suigintou sat up and looked at him. Her expression was blank which, in Jun's opinion, was anything but a good sign.

Jun swallowed as she crawled towards him. Had his safety not been in danger, he would have found this whole situation rather...erotic. She was getting closer. And closer. Jun's mouth opened and closed in an attempt to form some sort of coherent sentence.

"I-I..." No good. He still couldn't find his voice.

As Suigintou descended upon him, he closed his eyes. Waiting for whatever punishment she had in store. To his surprise, nothing came. Instead, he felt a pair of arms encircle his neck and Suigintou laying her head on his shoulder. Jun was thoroughly confused. This was very un-Suigintou.

"S-Suigintou?"

"I'm glad."

"Huh?"

"I'm glad, you don't hate me."

"W-Why would you think that?"

Suigintou's hold on him tightened. "When I was little, I angered one of my classmates over a trivial matter. I thought nothing of it at the time. I thought everything would be fine the next day, but I was wrong. All the kids in school began to ignore me. They said I wasn't good enough to be their friend; that I was too conceited because of my family name. No one would be my friend. No one. I decided ever since then, that I would not let anyone else hurt me like that. I would show them they were the ones unworthy of my friendship."

Jun's eyes widened at the confession. Is that why she was so cold towards everyone? She was just protecting herself? Jun lifted his arms and returned Suigintou's hug.

"Suigintou...it's okay. I don't hate you, so don't be sad..."

"You really don't?"

"No, how could I? You and your sisters have done so much for me. To hate you over something so small is stupid."

Suigintou smiled into his shoulder and stayed like that for a few more seconds before finally breaking the embrace. She stood up and allowed Jun to do the same. He then walked over to his bag and pulled out a pure white rose for her.

"It's not much, but I got this for you as an apology."

She took the rose and smiled slightly. Pure white? That didn't seem like her at all, but she guessed he must've had a good reason for choosing that color for her. Jun was pleasantly surprised to see she did have a rather cute smile. He was brought out of his thoughts when Suigintou gave him a small peck on his cheek. Jun blushed tomato red.

"A thank you for the rose." was Suigintou's response.

"Y-You're welcome."

He made his way to the door and was about to step out when Suigintou's voice stopped him.

"Oh, by the way, what happened here tonight does not leave this room. Understand?" she said in menacing voice.

Now that was the Suigintou Jun knew. Besides, no one would believe him if he told them that Suigintou had a vulnerable side. It would be wise though not to attempt to prove his theory right.

"G-Got it."

Jun quickly exited the room and made a dash for the guest wing. Once in the safety of his room, he quickly collapsed on his bed. It had been a rather exhausting day, but there was one thing he learned from this experience:

_'Girls are so confusing.'_

AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you all in 2008!

Update 8-28-12: Yes, I changed the color of the rose Suigintou got. After thinking about it, even if black was her color, the meaning behind a black rose wasn't suitable as an apology gift. Thus I changed Kirakishou's as well so that Jun could give Suigintou the pure white rose.


	5. Family Trip pt 1

AN: I apologize for the delay. Real life and writers block were giving me trouble, but today, in honor of my birthday, I decided I would put up what I had done so far. I don't think it's fair to keep you guys in suspense for so long. Anyway, enjoy!

-----------------------------

Ch 5 Family Trip pt 1

It was a wonderful day for everyone. Every boy and girl ran out of the school without even sparing their school building a second glance. The snow under their shoes crunched with every step they took. Jun took a deep breath and turned around to find Tomoe running to catch up with him. They smiled at each other knowing that their winter vacation had finally started. They chatted happily about what they would do for their days off. Tomoe was going to go on a trip with her family. Jun was a bit disappointed since he had hoped they would be able to hang out a bit. He hadn't really had a chance to do much with Tomoe since she had club activities and responsibilities as class representative to take care of.

As they exited the station, Jun caught sight of the Rozen's car.

"My rides here. Have a save trip, okay?"

Tomoe smiled at him. For the past week she'd been trying to summon the courage to ask if he wanted to come along on the trip. Her parents had said it was okay. All she needed to do was ask, but every time she tried she failed. This was her last chance!

"Don't worry Jun, I will. Enjoy your vacation as well."

Jun smiled and waved good-bye. Tomoe waved back and watched as he entered the car. Once it was gone she kicked a pile of snow at her feet. Why was she such a coward? She was sure he would have agreed had she asked. Dejectedly, she turned towards the direction of her home and began walking.

-----------------------------------

Jun and the Rozen sisters were enjoying one of their many car rides home. Everyone had been getting along well for the last few weeks. Even Suigintou was not as cold as she used to be. That's not to say she was Mother Teresa or anything like that, but it was a major improvement over her normal behavior.

"Jun, our father is taking us skiing for our vacation. Would you like to come as well?" Shinku asked.

Rozen had talked with his daughters about possibly canceling their yearly trip to their lodge since he wasn't sure Jun was ready to go on any sort of trips. However, his daughters had been pretty insistent that Jun had healed more than he thought. Rozen agreed not to cancel the trip and left it up to his daughters to talk to Jun since they seemed to know him a lot more than he did.

Jun, on his part, was surprised to hear they were going somewhere. He hadn't heard anything thus far. Still, it sounded like it would be fun. He hadn't been skiing in a long time and... he knew he needed to get out more. He wasn't going to hide from the world in the Rozen's mansion forever. This was his chance to prove to himself that he could move on. That he was healing.

"I don't mind. When do we leave?"

The sisters all smiled at his response. They had expected him to accept, but even then it was a great relief to hear him say that. Kirakishou was so happy she bounced onto Jun's lap and sat contently as Jun patted her head. A small tick mark appeared on Suiseiseki's forehead. One thing hadn't changed much over the past few months and that was the sisters jealousy towards other girls. In particular Tomoe, but now even Suiseiseki, Souseiseki, Suigintou and Shinku had begun to feel jealous towards their youngest sister. She was the one who always got to spend the most time with Jun and even slept in his room! Not that they wanted to sleep with him, or so they told themselves, but it was a bit frustrating for them when they had their time limited with him.

Shinku had club activities with the Literature club. Suiseiseki was in gardening, Souseiseki had soccer and Suigintou...well they weren't sure what Suigintou did since she refused to tell them what club she was involved in. Point of the matter was, their time was limited. The girls said nothing, however, since they knew that Kirakishou was very much attached to her big brother. Other than their father, Jun was the only other male Kirakishou had grown fond of. Jealously or not, they were not about to ruin something like that for her.

They soon arrived at their home. Everyone piled out talking excitedly about the trip. Jun listened eagerly as they told him about the lodge they would be staying at. Jun was amazed by what Rozen had. You would think he would be use to all the things someone like Rozen could afford, but it's spectacle never got old. Once inside, they all informed Rozen of the news. He smiled in his mysterious and loving way at his daughters excited voices.

"I'm pleased to hear the news. Well then, I suggest you prepare your belongings. We'll set off first thing tomorrow morning."

The kids all took off to their room and with the help of their servants, got things prepared quite hastily. Jun was getting the last of his things ready when he heard a knock. He opened his door to find Shinku and Hollie.

"Hey."

"Hello Jun. I was wondering if I could... borrow something."

Jun knew what she wanted. He nodded and let her enter. Shinku made a be line for the manga. Jun shook his head and smiled slightly at her behavior. He honestly had no clue what she was so embarrassed about. It was normal for her like those sort of things. Especially all the romantic stuff. Lately he had begun buying more series and finishing up the few his sister had left incomplete. Shinku seemed to appreciate the gesture and it made him happy whenever her eyes light up at the sight of a new volume. Shinku quickly picked out the ones she needed and handed them to Hollie. Once finished she thanked Jun and closed the door behind her.

Turning back to his bed, Jun was going to continue his task when he heard the door open. He turned to find Shinku looking at the ground in a shy manner.

"Jun... Do you have anything warm for the snow?"

Jun thought about this for a second. He did have a thick sweater and jacket, but no gloves, hat, or scarf. He never really needed them so he never bothered to get some. He always found his sweater and jackets to be enough.

"Well, I could use a scarf at the least. I don't have much else considering I don't really use them..."

Before he could say anything else, Shinku shoved something into his arms.

"I hope this will help then."

Jun didn't even get a chance to thank her for whatever she had given him since she bolted out of the room. He looked slightly confused at her odd behavior, but shrugged it off. He opened the bag in his arms and found a very soft red knitted scarf. He carefully ran his hand over it.

_'Did she make this for me?'_

As he continued to marvel at Shinku's possible handiwork, another knock came. Jun set the scarf down on his bed and went to open his door. This time, he was greeted by the twins.

"Can I help you?" Jun asked when they didn't immediately say anything.

The girls looked at each other before they, much like Shinku, shoved packages into his hands. They both took off much in the same fashion as Shinku as well. Jun was now completely confused. What was wrong with these girls? He shook his head and took the packages to his bed. There he opened them and found a pair of hand knitted gloves and a sweater. Jun began to wonder if the reason they were running away was because they were too embarrassed to see his reaction. Then again he didn't see why they should. They had all done a great job of knitting these for him. He was no expert, but he knew a well made piece of clothing when he saw one.

"Oh Jun..."

"Huh?"

He was about to turn around but froze when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his neck.

"Hmm, I see my sister got here before me." Suigintou said in a mildly disappointed voice. "No matter. My gift is just as good."

She let Jun go and slipped something onto his head. She then leaned over to his ear.

"I hope this keeps you warm. Jun..."

With that she disappeared from Jun's room. Once he heard the door click, Jun let out the breath he was holding. He placed his hand over his heart. He could feel it trying to escape his rib cage. Did Suigintou have to do that? If he didn't know any better, he could swear she was hitting on him. Now that he though about it, he'd also say Shinku, Suiseiseki and Souseiseki were doing the same.

_'But that would never happen right? I mean, why would they like me?' _Jun thought.

With these confused thoughts, Jun finished packing. This time with no interruptions.

----------------------------

AN: I know it's short, but like I said, it's incomplete. Next time, Jun and the gang meet some unexpected people at the ski resort.


	6. Family Trip pt 2

AN: Sorry this chapter took awhile. I was busy with finals and work got really busy too. Now that vacation has started, hopefully I'll be able to better concentrate on this story.

--

Ch6 Family Trip pt2

"OOF!"

Jun grunted as he landed face first into the snow. He lay motionless for a few seconds before he slowly lifted his head off the ground. Everything around him was blurry. He figured his glasses must have flown off after his exceptional demonstration of his snowboarding skills. He let his head fall into the cold snow once again. He should have known better than to try snowboarding. Sports were never his fortitude. Still, he couldn't help but try after Souseiseki gave him the puppy dog eyes. Those eyes should be considered a deadly weapon in his opinion.

"Jun-kun!"

"Jun--nii!"

"You idiot!"

Several voices rang out. Jun groaned. He knew very well who those voices belonged to. The Rozen sisters reached his prone body in a matter of seconds. Before he knew it he was rolled over on his back. The sisters each either fussing or lecturing him about what he had just done. Kanaria was kind enough to return his missing glasses.

"Are you alright Jun-nii? I was worried when you started to flip in the air." Kirakishou cried into Jun's sweater.

"Jun if you could not snowboard then why did you even attempt that jump?" Shinku asked in a firm tone. Although, Jun was sure he heard a hint of worry.

"Idiot! Stupid idiot! Why do all boys have to show off how tough they are?! You could have seriously hurt yourself!"

"Calm down Suiseiseki." Souseiseki began. "He wasn't trying to go off the jump. I was trying to teach him how to snowboard when, well things just went wrong."

_Jun was standing at the top of a slope with Souseiseki. The rest of the Rozen sisters waited patiently for them at the bottom. He said he would attempt snowboarding and Souseiseki was an expert so he trusted she would do a good job. The slope they were on was a bit high, but Souseiseki assured him that it would be easier for him to go down. Jun was preparing to do so when someone bumped into him. It wasn't even shove, but it was enough to get him moving...in the wrong direction._

_Before he knew it, he was flying down the slope and somehow making a jump into the air. After several flips he felt himself come to a painful stop._

"So he wasn't trying to show off?" Suiseiseki asked, now less angry.

"No, it was an accident." Souseiseki turned to Jun. "I'm sorry. We should have practiced on a smaller slope, but I never thought you would have gone backwards..."

Jun waved it off. "It's okay. I'm not hurt. I think. It was just an accident."

The girls helped him sit up and unbuckle himself from the snowboard. He stretched his legs to make sure nothing broke. He was happy to find that other from the pain he felt all over his body, nothing felt broken. He stood up and the girls helped him walk towards a snow mobile. They all took a seat and enjoyed the ride back to their cabin.

Jun took a deep breath of the crisp cool mountain air. This was their vacation spot. A snowy mountain resort. Rozen had his own private lodge and even a gated off area where his daughters could do as they pleased. However at the moment, they found themselves on the public side. As much as the girls liked having their privacy, they liked being able to be amongst normal people. Jun guessed being famous wasn't everything it was cracked up to be. Before he knew it, they arrived at a cozy lodge. They hoped off the snow mobiles driven by Holi and Pizzicato. They had been their escorts to the mountain today.

Once inside, they took off their layers of clothes and hurriedly went to the fire place. The girls requested some hot chocolate from some of their servants. One couldn't enjoy a the warmth of a fire place without hot chocolate they argued. Jun found himself to unable to argue back. His accident on the slope left him exhausted. In fact, he could already feel his eyes become heavy. Just as he was about to fall asleep, Jun felt something jump into his lap. His eyes flew open at the sudden movement.

He had expected to find Kirakishou, but instead he was surprised to find a girl with a lavender cap staring up at him. Jun looked at the girl in confusion. She looked to be a around the same age as Hinaichigo, but something about her eyes unnerved him.

"Barasuishou!?" The other Rozen sisters exclaimed.

The girl turned from Jun and faced the sisters. The girl smiled at them. At this point Hinaichigo hid slightly behind Suiseiseki.

"Why hello cousins. Isn't this a coincidence?"

"When did you get here?" Suigintou growled out.

"A few hours ago. I was looking forward to playing on the mountain with all of you, however I was **sorely** disappointed to find that you had already gone."

"Get off of Jun-nii!" Kirakishou yelled as she attempted to shove Barasuishou off of Jun's lap.

Barasuishou was able to move out of the way and Kirakishou ended up falling into Jun's lap instead. Jun helped the girl up. Kirakishou held on to Jun's arm tightly as she attempted to glare at the other girl, however she was failing. Jun could tell there was some fear in her eyes. It made him wonder what had her scared.

"Now, now Kira-chan. Remember how I once told you that sharing is **caring**?"

Kirakishou didn't say anything and just held on tighter to Jun.

"Why are you here?" Shinku asked. Trying to get the attention off her sister.

"Vacation, just like you. I just stopped by to say hello." She made her way towards the door. "Well it was nice seeing you all." She then looked at Jun. "It was **very** nice meeting you too, Jun-kun. I hope you enjoyed your trip down the slope."

Jun felt a cold shiver run down his back. She smiled one last time and disappeared through the door. The Rozen sisters glared at the door. Was it really her? They wouldn't put **anything** past her, but to do that to Jun? They would never forgive her if she harmed him.

"Who was that?" Jun finally asked.

"Our cousin, Barasuishou." Suigintou growled.

"So...your dad has a brother?"

"Half-brother." Suigintou corrected. "Grandfather...had a little adventure and the result was our uncle Enju. Father and him were raised apart so problems arose when grandfather died. Grandmother was not pleased to hear that there was another potential heir to the family business. Things were eventually resolved. Father gained control of the family business while Uncle Enju was given a smaller branch of the company to run. It didn't leave him satisfied though."

Kanaria took over. "Barasuishou also seems to have gained some of this resentment towards our family. She often likes to pick on Hinaichigo but mainly torments Kirakishou. kashira"

"That girl did something horrible to Kira-chan last year. desu" Suiseiseki stated angrily. "It's because of her that Kira-chan developed claustrophobia! Desu!"

"It's true." Hinaichigo piped up. "It took us hours to find where she locked up Kira-chan. Na no"

Jun looked down at Kirakishou. It was painfully obvious by this point that she was shaken up by the memories. Jun could do nothing but give her a comforting hug. It all made sense though. He had a always suspected that she didn't like to be left alone, but he never realized it was because of something horrible that her own family member had done to her.

"Girls."

The sisters turned towards their father who had just walked into the cabin. He removed his heavy coat and shoes before joining them in front of the fire. He took a look at Kirakishou before letting out a sigh.

"I suppose you must have met Barasuishou."

"Yes." Suigintou answered for them.

"I'm afraid that you'll be seeing her a lot more for the rest of our stay here."

"What?!" The girls exclaimed.

"It would seem that your uncle decided to stay at his lodge for the week as well. "

The girls weren't very pleased with the news but assured their father that they would get along with Barasuishou. The rest of the day was spent discussing what to do about said girl. Jun did not like a thing he heard about her. If the accident he had earlier really was her fault, then he not only needed to watch out for himself, but for the sisters as well. For some reason, he felt the need to protect all of them. He wasn't sure how, but he would do what ever he could to keep them form harm. He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a tug on his shirt. Kirakishou looked up at him with sad puppy dog eyes. Jun swore, once again, those should be considered deadly weapons.

"You won't leave me alone, right Jun-nii?"

Jun smiled kindly at her. Puppy dog eyes or not, no one could say no to her. "I won't leave you alone. None of us will."

Kirakishou turned to her sisters who were all reassuring her as well. She smiled for the first time that evening.

--

The next day, they hit the public slopes. They had decided that it might be harder for Barasuishou to do anything if they were in a public place. At least nothing too dangerous. Jun chose not to attempt snowboarding this time around. Instead he helped Kirakishou learn to ski. Suigintou was, surprisingly, an expert and was also helping out. Shinku and Suiseiseki were practicing their skills and Kanaria helped Hinaichigo make a snow man while they all waited for Souseiseki to attempt a jump from one of the harder slopes.

"Look, there she is! desu" Suiseiseki exclaimed.

They all stopped what they were doing and focused their attention on Souseiseki. They marveled as she went down the hill with incredible speed before making the jump. It really amazed them at the flips she did in the air before sticking her landing.

"Wow, just like what you did yesterday Jun-nii!" Kirakishou exclaimed.

"Yes, except Jun had no idea what he was doing and landed on his face." Suigintou smirked as she poked Jun's cheek teasingly. Jun, in turn, could only blush with embarrassment.

Suiseiseki and Shinku immediately shot their older sister a look. How dare she make physical contact with Jun like that? And why was he not moving away?!

Shinku took a deep breath. She needed to be able to control these irritating feelings. It would be unbecoming of her as a lady to lash out. Suiseiseki, on the other hand, didn't have the self control Shinku had. So she leaned down and scooped up a handful of snow. She quickly rolled it into a ball and threw it as hard as she could at Suigintou.

Suigintou didn't know what hit her. She lost her balance and fell back into the snow. Jun back away slightly when he heard her growl. Suigintou wasted no time in throwing her own snow ball at Suiseiseki who was too busy laughing to notice. She took it right in the face. The two sisters glared at each other and proceeded to attack one another. Unfortunately, their aims were off this time around and instead ended up hitting Shinku and Kanaria. Jun wasn't sure what happened next, but before he knew it, everyone had joined in.

They were all too involved in their snow ball fight to realize that their accuracy with the snowball was getting bad. It wasn't until they hit an innocent bystander that they all stop. Jun and the girls ran towards the girl that had become an unfortunate causality of their war.

"Are you okay?" Jun asked as he helped the girl up.

The girl groaned and looked up at Jun. Her eyes widened.

"Jun-kun?"

Jun's eyes widened as well. "Tomoe?"

The Rozen sisters could not believe their eyes. What were the chances this could happen? Shinku, Suigintou, Souseiseki and Suiseiseki were in even greater disbelief. Now not only did they need to watch out for Barasuishou, but they also needed to watch out for Tomoe. The only girl they felt was a threat to them.

--

AN: And that's part 2 of Family Trip. Next time, What happens when everyone is put in the same room together? Guess you'll have to wait and find out. Reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
